


Better Than Tea

by knittingknerdy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Sexual Tension, Tea, just kidding there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader tries to help Bucky sleep with a cup of tea and maybe something more.  You have your choice of ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You can’t sleep either, Buck?” 

He looks up at you as you walk into the common room. 

“I was going to make some tea, would you like some?”

“No, Y/N, I think the caffeine would just make it worse.” Bucky says as he shakes his head. His long hair falls over his eyes. He reaches up to tuck a few strands behind his ear before smiling up at you. Unfortunately, the smile doesn’t reach his eyes and you know the nightmares were bad tonight.

“I was going to make something without caffeine. I got this new chamomile, jasmine, and mint blend. Although I’m not sure if it is going to taste amazing or like old potpourri.” 

“Uh, sure I’ll take some, with that glowing recommendation,” he smirks up at you. 

You busy yourself putting the kettle on, removing the whistle. While no one sleeps on this floor, you’re sure the sound would carry with the dorms this quiet. You pull out your favorite mug and try to decide which one Bucky would want. You settle on a navy blue one with the Air Force seal on it. It’s sturdy and feels heavy in your hands as you pull it off the shelf. You think Bucky might enjoy making sure that Sam’s favorite mug is dirty when he goes to use it in the morning. 

Bucky leans back on the couch and tries to relax as he listens to the domestic sounds of Y/N working in the kitchen. His heartrate and breathing have slowed since waking up, but he can still feel the adrenaline running through his body. He takes a deep, ragged breath and runs his hand through his hair to try and settle his nerves. 

You fold yours legs up underneath yourself as you takes a seat on the couch across from Bucky. “Just have to wait for the water to boil.” You say as you glance across at Bucky. You can sense the tension in his body as you both lapse into silence. “Have you figured out any tricks to getting back to sleep?” you ask, trying to engage him. “The tea works sometimes, but there are some nights where I just lay in bed for a few more hours. Eventually I just stop trying and get up for the day. Tony, is always shocked to find someone up before he is. He is such an early riser.” You trail off as you realize you’ve started babbling to fill the silence. You glance at the kitchen, silently willing the water to boil faster so you stop embarrassing yourself.

Bucky looks up at you and says, “When I was really keyed up, they would bring in people for me to fight. It would usually drain me enough that I could go sleep. I’ve tried using the gym, but it doesn’t have the same effect as fighting against someone.” “If it was really bad...” Bucky stopped and cleared his throat. You looked up and realized he was blushing. Your look of confusion spurred him on to finish. “Uh, well, they used to bring women to, um, help.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and raised his eyes to look at you. He quickly looked away at the realization of what he meant and you exclaimed, “Oh? Oh!” 

You heard the tea kettle boiling and hopped up quickly. “Water’s boiling, I’ll be right back,” you blurt out. You lean up against the fridge to try to cool your flushed body. Why are you reacting like this to the thought of Bucky having sex? The group jokes about this sort of stuff all the time. It’s practically a game at this point to see who can make Steve blush the fastest. 

You let out a sigh and pour the boiling water over the tea bags. You carry the cups back into the living room and hand one to Bucky before sitting back down on the couch. An awkward silence grows between the two of you as you both focus intently on the contents of your mugs. You can feel your cheeks growing redder as you try not to think about Bucky’s arms wrapping around you and pulling you close. You take a few sips of tea to try to soothe your suddenly dry mouth. You swirl the tea around as you desperately try not to imagine how amazing his metal hand would feel as it brushes over your flushed, sweaty skin. You take another swig of your tea and grimace as you set it down on the coffee table. Bucky looks up at you, confused as you stand up from the couch. 

“So does having sex really help you get to sleep?” You ask as you step around the coffee table. He slowly nods and smiles as you take his mug and set it on the coffee table. You lower yourself to straddle Bucky’s lap and say, “Good, because that tea is awful and I think I’m going to need something stronger to get to sleep tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has a chapter 2! And now I'm just being mean because there will be a chapter 3. Tomorrow. I promise.

Bucky looks into your eyes for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing. For a moment you are proud that you’ve made him laugh, something only Steve has been able to do. And then you realize that he is laughing at you and your proposition and you need to get away. “I am so sorry,” you mutter and you start to raise off of his lap. You feel your cheeks flame with embarrassment and all you can think about is escaping and hiding in your room forever. Before you can get up, you feel hands grip your hips and guide you back down. You look up into his eyes, confusion and hurt written across you face. 

Bucky reaches up and brushes some hair out of your face. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. I shouldn’t have laughed. I was just sitting here thinking how awful that tea was and trying to think of a way to ask if you wanted to go back to my room. Then suddenly you were in my lap and I didn’t know what to do with myself. I’m sorry, did I completely kill the mood?” 

You tilt your head to the side, bite your lower lip, and try to look like you are actually pondering not having your way with this man. You finally sigh and say, “I suppose, if you really are sorry, I’ll let you try to make it up to me.“ You rock your hips gently and are rewarded with a low moan from Bucky. 

His right hand skirts under the hem of your tank top and rubs small circles into your lower back. He pulls you forward and lightly presses his lips to yours. Your eyes flutter closed as your hands run up the thin material of his t-shirt. One of your hands threads through his hair, gripping the back of his head to deepen your kiss. The other grips his shoulder, brushing over the tensed muscles. His hand runs up and down your back, your skin tingling where it has been touched. You realize his left hand hasn’t moved from your hip. You can feel the fingers flexing slightly, like they are aching to join in the fun his other hand is having. 

You break away from the kiss and place a hand on his chest to steady yourself. You reach down and grab his left hand, slowly guiding it to your breast. Bucky’s body tenses. “Y/N, you don’t have to…” You press a finger to his lips and then lean forward to whisper in his ear. “Bucky, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to know what this hand would feel like touching me. Everywhere.” You nip at his earlobe before sitting back up. The concern that filled his eyes a moment again has been replaced by shock. The shock is quickly chased away by desire and lust. With his last defense down, Bucky crushes his lips to yours. His hands, both hands, roam all over your body. Suddenly he grips your thighs and stands up. You squeal and throw your arms around his neck and lock your legs around his hips. He continues to kiss you as he carries you to the elevator. Once in the elevator, he mashes your floor button and presses you against the wall. With the extra support, his hands are free to roam again. He reaches up and rolls his thumb across your already sensitive nipple. You throw your head back and moan his name. He alternates kisses and bites along your neck and collarbone while his hand kneads your breast. Your hands grasp at his shoulders and run through his messy hair. You grasp him tighter with your legs, hoping the friction will help ease the tension and heat building at your core. 

You lose all track of time with Bucky pressed up against you until a woman’s voice pulls you back to reality. “Agent Y/L/N, you have arrived at your floor.”  
“Oh, thank you, Friday.” You gasp. You both take ragged breaths as you separate. Your feet lower to the floor. You steady yourself against the wall of the elevator before you step towards the door. It opens with a gentle woosh and you stick your head out into the hall to see if it is empty. You feel Bucky’s hands reaching for your hips as he steps behind you. He brushes your hair out of the way and presses small kisses against your shoulder. You tilt your head to the side and close your eyes at the sensation. A small whimper escapes your lips. 

Before you can lose yourself again, you turn in his embrace. “We need to get to get to my room. I don’t doubt that Tony has this entire place covered in cameras. I have no intention of giving him any more of a show.” You press your fingers to his lips. “Quietly though, Natasha’s room is at this end. And she is a light sleeper.”  
He smiles and leans into your fingers, earning a giggle from you. Your hand trails down the stubble on his chin. Bucky turns into your hand and nips at your fingers. You pull back in surprise and drop your hand to his and pull him towards your room at the end of the hallway.


	3. Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choose your own ending. Would you like a bit of fluff with your smut. Choose this one.

You push the door open and walk into your room, cursing the fact that you hadn’t cleaned up in a while. The door clicks shut behind you and you kick a pile of dirty clothes out of the way as you turn to face Bucky. 

Unfortunately your momentary separation allows reality to seep in. You’ve liked Bucky since he came to live with the Avengers and you wouldn’t be satisfied being a one night stand. When you turn to look at him, he can see the worry etched on your face. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Bucky murmurs into your hair as he pulls you into a hug. 

You bury your face into his chest hoping to hide your blushing cheeks. You’ve wanted to tell him how you’ve felt for ages, but this is not the way you thought it would happen. “It’s not a matter of not wanting. Trust me.” You pause to choose your words. “But we work together. And I like you. I don’t think I’d be content to have this be a onetime thing. I probably should have thought of that before I straddled you on the couch, but I didn’t. I never think. And now I’m rambling.”

He pulled you closer and you could feel him gently laughing. “It’s funny that you think if I ever got to hold you like this I would be able to let go.”

You pull back from him in shock. Your mouth agape as you stare at him. His smirk gets even bigger. 

Bucky reaches up and with one finger on your chin, closes your mouth. He leans in and places a gentle kiss on your lips. “So where were we?” 

In a flash, your hands are in his hair and at the nape of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He kisses you until you are gasping for air. Again his lips are on yours. You are lost in his kisses, thinking that you could stand here and do this forever. Until his hand reaches up to cup your breast. You shudder as his thumb rolls across your nipple. Bucky’s hands drop to your hips, guiding you backwards, as he begins stepping towards the bed. You reach down and strip your tank top off. Whimpering as you break the kiss for a moment. You repeat the movement with his shirt. You moan as your bare chests meet when you are stopped by the mattress. You revel in the heat he exudes. 

You strip off your pajama pants and scoot backwards onto the bed. It doesn’t take long for Bucky to follow suit. Placing soft kisses as he climbs up your body.   
“So beautiful,” he murmurs into the hollow of your neck. He hovers over you and presses his forehead to yours. You can feel his tension as he hesitates above you.   
You cup his face in your hands and place a gentle kiss on his nose. You repeat what he told you earlier, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

He stares at you as if trying to memorize your features. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done this as me. I don’t want to hurt you.”

You smile and use your knee to encourage him to roll onto his back. You roll on top of him, “then let me do all the work. I doubt I could hurt you.” You are rewarded when he returns your smile. 

You lift yourself slightly and position him at your entrance. You both moan in unison as you slowly lower yourself onto him. Bucky pulls you down to kiss him as you adjust to the sensation of him inside of you. You sit up and begin to rock your hips against his. As your climax builds inside of you, you’re no longer content with your languorous pace. As you speed up your motions, Bucky reaches up to caress your breasts. You throw your head back and revel in the sensations flowing through you. 

Bucky sits up and crushes his lips to yours. You moan his name as the new position places more pressure on your clit. It drives you hard and fast to your climax. Your motions falter as you come undone around Bucky. With a few more thrusts, he follows behind, moaning as your walls clench around him. 

You both collapse to the bed, panting with exertion. He rolls you to the side, pulling a sheet over the both of you. He kisses you gently as he brushes away the hair stuck to your face. You snuggle closer into him, finally feeling the urge to sleep. 

Just before you both drift off to sleep you say, “I’m throwing away all of my tea tomorrow. This was so much better.”


	4. Ending 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't want any romance with your smut, choose this ending. Or both, both is good.

You walk into your room ahead of Bucky. As you hear the door click closed, you can feel his hands moving over your body. Your head falls back to his shoulder as you press your back into his chest. His left hand slowly moves up your body. You aren’t sure how something so cold can feel so hot against your skin. He grips your chin and turns your face to his. The look in his eyes before he crushes his lips to yours is your undoing. There are stars behind your eyelids as you lose yourself to him. You break the kiss for a moment, remembering that you need to breathe. You are mesmerized by the feeling of his metal hand caressing your jawline. It distracts you and you don’t notice his right hand slipping under the waistband of your pajama bottoms until he brushes his fingers over your clit. Your knees weaken and he catches you around the waist before you fall.   
“Perhaps this would be safer on the bed.” Bucky smirks down at you, and you nod and move shakily towards the bed. 

As you reach the foot of the bed, Bucky reaches out and turns you to face him. He peels your tank top off of you as you lift your arms overhead. His hands trail back down your body. You shiver as they brush over your nipples, playing with them until they harden. As his hands reach your hips, he lifts you slightly and pushes you back on the bed. Grinning as you shriek in surprise. 

You bite your bottom lip as he slowly removes his shirt and boxers. You lick your lips as his cock bounces free of it’s confinement. You’re almost sad that he interrupts your show as he crawls up the bed towards you. Until he begins placing kisses along your inner thighs. Your hands thread through his hair, trying to urge him closer to the crux of your thighs. His beard is rough against the delicate skin. You whimper as he alternates kisses and soft bites, moving up to your stomach to tease you further.  
“Please, Bucky. Touch me, fuck me. Anything. I can’t…” you plead. 

“So impatient.” He teases. “I want to make sure you sleep well tonight.” You gasp and arch into him as he finally flicks his tongue over your clit. You groan as he changes to a long, slow lick from your entrance to your clit. Repeating his action brings you to the brink of your climax. He switches back to a gentle, fast rhythm, and you whimper in disappointment. He alternates fast and slow, bringing you to the edge but never letting you crash over. 

“Bucky, please,” you whine. 

“Please, what?” His words vibrating into you.

“Ah! Please let me cum.”

Bucky quickly pulls himself up to kiss you. You open your mouth to allow his tongue entrance. He swallows your moan as the head of his cock presses against your folds. The sound he makes as he enters you is a cross between a growl and a moan and you’ve never heard anything so sexy in your life. 

As he waits for your body to adjust to his size, he dips his head low to suck at your collar bone. Marking you with his passion. 

Bucky begins to move inside you. Slowly pulling nearly all the way out and quickly thrusting back in. You wrap your legs around his waist to try to pull him deeper, closer. You moan and writhe with every thrust. 

He reaches down and grabs one of your legs and lifts it so it is resting on his shoulder. As he pushes back in, you both moan in unison. You feel even tighter and you can feel him pressing on your g-spot. With a few more thrusts, you come undone. Your orgasm washes over you and you scream his name. Bucky follows quickly behind you as your walls spasm around him. Your bodies are spent as you both relax into the mattress. 

Bucky rolls to the side and pulls you close to him. He lays his head on your chest. You reach up to play with his hair as his breathing begins to slow. “I could get used to you begging for me, doll.” He murmurs sleepily.

You chuckle quietly as your eyelids begin to droop. “That’s good, Bucky, because I just found something much better than tea.”


End file.
